This invention relates generally to the art of scalp massaging devices, and, more particularly, to mechanical devices for use with the fingers of human hands to agitate and massage the scalp and hair when the scalp and hair are washed.
Some conventional methods of washing scalp and hair do not employ the use of devices other than the fingers and nails of human hands. By such methods, a solvent--e.g., soap or shampoo--is massaged by the fingers and nails against the scalp and the hair shafts, mechanically cooperating with chemical means to loosen dandruff and dirt, which can then be flushed away in solution with water. Two obvious disadvantages are associated with such conventional methods.
One disadvantage is that the nails of the human hand tend to abrade the scalp more than necessary to loosen dirt and drandruff. Accordingly, abrasions sometimes develop into small ulcers on a part of the body, the head, where germs are apt to be present. This can result in scalp and hair diseases with a further result of patchiness or complete baldness. It would be ironic, indeed, if methods used to bring about hair beauty result in no hair at all--the beautician's dread, alopecia-
The other disadvantage is that use of the nails as abrasives damages the nails. Interest in nail beauty usually accompanies interest in hair beauty. Again, it would be ironic if methods used in beautifying the hair result in uglifying the nails.
One means of overcoming these disadvantages is to orient the fingers in a way that allows only the tips of the fingers to be contiguous to the scalp. But such manipulative dexterity, where at all possible, is particularly tiring to the hands. And, even so, the friction of the skin of the fingers against the scalp lacks adequate abrasiveness for mechanically agitating adhesive particles to loosen them from the scalp.